Pojok Bincang Ruang Klub
by Syifa-chan
Summary: Pojok Bincang Ruang Klub yang biasa muncul setelah lagu ending Sket Dan, juga ada disini! penasaran. Klik judul ini! ada OC disini!


**Switch :[ Yo! Kembali lagi di Pojok Bincang Ruangan Klub setelah sekian lama tidak ditayangkan. Hohoho!]**

**Bossun : (#Baru masuk ke ruang klub) apa apaan kau ini! kau ngomong dengan siapa?**

**Switch :[ kali ini kita akan menayangkan pojok kita lagi! Aku sudah menyalakan kameranya sejak awal]**

**Bossun : Eh? Aku sudah kerekam? (#menata rambut, duduk di sofa) ahahaha akhirnya kita ketemu lagi! Etto… aku harus bilang apa lagi, yah!**

**Switch :[kali ini hanya kami berdua yang akan memulai pojok ini. Himeko sedang ada urusan sebentar]**

**Bossun : hah? Urusan dengan siapa?**

**Switch : [Nakatani-san dari kelas A]**

**Bossun : siapa gadis itu! Aku bahkan yang tokoh utama nggak pernah lihat sejak episode satu!**

**Switch : [yo! Kita mulai pojoknya! Kali ini lebih panjang dari pojok kami biasanya. kita mulai Disclaimer-nya!]**

**Bossun : Disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer : SKET Dance by Kenta Shinohara**

**Warning : OOC, OC, abal, banyak menyebutkan judul anime lain tapi ini bukan crosscover. Tidak bermaksud menyinggung anime lain. Cerita ini ditulis seperti naskah drama.**

**And This is it!**

Bossun: "apa maksudmu? Ini Cuma Fanfic?"

Switch : "[emangnya apalagi selain fanfic?]

Bossun : " kalau aku tahu ini Cuma fanfic yang hanya bisa dibaca, aku nggak akan menata rambut serapi mungkin!"

Switch :"[Hohoho, biarkan mereka berimajinasi, Bossun. Lagipula kita sudah lama tidak melakukan ini]"

Bossun : "haaahh.. bener juga."

Switch : " [naah! Kali ini kita akan mengundang bintang tamu special yang akan membantu kita!]" (#duduk di hadapan Bossun)

Bossun : "haah? ada bintang tamu?"

#SREEEET

Bintang tamu : "Konichiwa Minna! (halo semuanya!)"

Bossun : "ini bintang tamunya?" (#sweatdrop)

Switch : "[Yo! Dia adalah seorang author yang membuat cerita ini, Sara Izumi. 14 tahun. Sekolah di SMP #sensor. Kesukaannya adalah browsing internet, suka makan…]"

Sara : "Cukup! Kau tidak bisa membuka data pribadiku sembarangan!" (#duduk di Sofa sebelah Bossun)

Bossun : "(_kenapa nama SMP-nya disensor? Mentang mentang dia author_.)"

Sara : " Haaii! Namaku Sara Izumi. Aku yang menulis cerita ini. cerita sebelumnya yang 'Menjelang Buka Puasa yang Bikin Syok' dan 'Dangdut Dance' juga aku yang nulis. Bagi yang belum baca, kalian bisa lihat di akunku! ^^v"

Bossun : "nggak ada yang nanya dan jangan sembarangan promosi disini!"

Sara : " sebenarnya masih banyak fic yang belum selesai di laptopku. Bagi yang sudah menunggu mohon bersabar, yah!"

Bossun : "(_dia tidak menghiraukanku!_ _Lagian mana ada yang nunggu fic-mu di laptopmu, huh? Bahkan mereka tidak tahu judulnya!)"_

Switch : "[sudah selesai, Sara-san?]"

Sara : " Eh, Switch-san! Aduh maaf telah memonopoli acara ini! (#bungkuk-bungkuk)

Switch : "[tidak papa. Harusnya kami yang merasa bersalah telah mengundangmu]"

Sara : " Ah, Switch-san. Kata katamu seperti sindiran bagiku! -3-."

Bossun : " AKU MUAK DENGAN INI! Kapan acaranya?"(#memukul meja seperti Arya Takbeguna)

Switch : "[sebentar lagi, sabar]"

Bossun : " berapa menit lagi?"

Switch : "[besok]"

Bossun : (#_Sigh!_)

Switch : "[Hohooho. Cuma bercanda, Bossun. YO kali ini temanya adalah…Seiyuu Tokoh-Tokoh Anime SKET Dance! (#Kilau!)]"

Bosssun : "Seiyuu Tokoh-Tokoh Anime SKET Dance? Judul tema yang tak menarik seperti biasanya."

Switch : " justru ini yang menarik. Kita akan mengetahui nama-nama pengisi suara tokoh tokoh anime SKET Dance dan kita samakan dengan tokoh tokoh anime lain. Tokoh tokoh anime fenomenal juga ada disini kau tahu?]"

Sara : "penjelasanmu panjang sekali seperti biasanya"

Switch : "[bukankah kamu sendiri yang menulis dialogku?]"

Sara : " Eh! Gomen."

Bossun : " anime? Ini lebih cocok untuk otaku! Adakah yang lebih normal?"

Switch : " [Sa! Kita mulai!]"

Bossun : " apa kau mendengarku, Huh!?"

Switch : "[kali ini kita mulai dari diri saya sendiri. Pernah di episode 26 Gintoki Sakata dari Gintama juga diisi oleh orang yang juga mengisi suaraku, Tomokazu Sugita]"

Bossun : " aku sudah tahu"

Switch : " [dan beliau juga mengisi suara Hajime Kanzaki dari Beelzebub]"

Bossun : "He? Preman sekolah? Tapi sepertinya dia tokoh protagonist"

Switch : "[kau bahkan juga tahu tokohnya, Bossun!]"

Bossun : "aku pernah melihatnya sekali dan itupun aku langsung ingat."

Sara : " alasan! Bilang saja kau juga suka menonton anime. Iya, kan?"

Bossun : "Urusai! Kalian lanjutin aja! memang sih tapi aku tak separah dia!" (#nunjuk-nunjuk Switch)

Switch : "[menurutku aku masih lebih normal]"

Sara : " Sudahlah jangan bertengkar. kalian tahu Anime 'Hayate The Combat Butler'?"

Switch : " [oh, Anime yang menceritakan pemuda tampan yang terlilit utang dan menjadi butler keluarga Sanzenin, kah?]"

Sara : "Hai'(benar!). Hayate Ayasaki tokoh utama di anime tersebut diisi oleh Ryoko Shiraishi yang juga mengisi suara tokoh Onizuka Hime _as know as_ Himeko!"

Bossun : " He? Himeko juga Hayate? Tidak mungkin!"

Switch :"[aku sudah mengecek di internet dan memang benar kebenarannya.]"

Himeko : (#memasuki ruangan)" eh, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Eh, Sara-chan juga disini?"

Bossun : " Himeko? Kau kenal Sara?"

Sara : "yup. Aku sudah ketemu dia sebelum masuk ke sini."

Switch :"[ begitu]"

Bossun : (#menatap aneh Himeko) "Himeko… aku tak menyangka.."

Himeko : (#duduk di samping Sara) " apa? Ada apa dengan tatapan anehmu itu?"

Bossun : " Aku tak menyangka kalau kau itu seorang pria."

Himeko : (#menarik kerah Bossun) "apa apaan kau ini! jelas jelas aku ini wanita! Beraninya kau berkata begitu!"

Bossun : "Ampun Ndroro!"

Himeko : "Tidak kumaafkan!"

#Bhuak! #Dzing! #Plak!

Sara : "sebenarnya, Himeko-san. Kami sedang mengadakan 'Pojok Bincang Ruangan Klub' yang biasa ditayangkan setelah lagu ending anime kalian"

Switch : "[ dan tema acara ini adalah 'Seiyuu Tokoh-Tokoh Anime SKET Dance'. Dan seperti yang kau dengar kalau orang yang mengisi suaramu juga mengisi suara Hayate Ayasaki dari 'Hayate the Combat Butler'.]"

Himeko : " butler tampan itu? Aku pernah menonton animenya sekali."

Bossun : "kenapa kalian memberitahu dia setelah aku bonyok begini, huh?!_"_

Sara : "sa, Himeko-san. Aku ingin mendengar kau berbicara seperti Hayate-kun!"

Himeko : " HE? Mana mungkin aku bersuara laki-laki? Yang mengisi kan dia bukan aku!"

Switch : "[tapi bukankah yang mengisi suaramu adalah dia?]"

Bossun : " aku tahu kau gadis tomboy yang feminine. Tapi cobalah sekali."

Sara : "demi para readers, Himeko-san. Kumohon."

Himeko : " baiklah oke oke! (#Ehm!) 'Oujo-sama, kau harus berangkat ke sekolah." (#berpakaian butler)

Bossun+Sara: "SUARANYA MIRIP!"

Bossun : " bahkan kau memakai bajunya!"

Himeko : " he? Sejak kapan aku memakainya!" (#melepas baju butlernya lalu dibuang)

Switch : "[suaranya mirip sekali!]" (#mematikan alat perekam)

Sara : " Switch-san merekam suaranya Himeko!"

Switch : "[ini kesempatan emas! Aku tak boleh melewatkan ini!]"

Sara : "oh begitu, yah?(#Sweatdroped) Oke! Selanjutnya kita akan membicarakan orang yang mengisi suara Fujisaki Yuusuke alias Bossun!"

Bossun : "Oi! Harusnya sudah dari awal kau menyebutku! Aku kan tokoh utama!"

Switch : "[yang special selalu yang terakhir, Bossun.]"

Sara : " Hiroyuki Yoshino adalah orang yang mengisi suara Bossun. Di Kekkaishi, beliau juga mengisi suara tokoh utama, Yoshimori Sumimura."

Switch : " [dan pengisi suara Yoshimori kecil adalah Ryoko Shiraishi. ]"

Himeko : " apanya yang special dari ini?"

Bossun : " hanya pengisi suara kami berdua juga mengisi suara tokoh yang sama di umur yang berbeda, begitukah?"

Sara : " bagi kami ini cukup fenomenal. Benar, kan, Switch-san!"

Switch : "[Kilau!]"

Himeko+Bossun : (#Sweatdrop) "(_kalian cukup serasi…_)"

Switch : "[satu hal lagi. Hiroyuki Yoshino juga mengisi suara Meow dalam 'Space Dandy'!]"

Bossun : " pengisi suaraku juga mengisi suara kucing?"

Switch : " tapi kucing ini adalah alien dari planet lain. Kegemarannya adalah memotret gadis gadis seksi!]"

Bossun : " Waaaaa! Kucing mesum!"

Himeko : " aku juga pernah lihat di episode satu. Cukup lucu."

Sara : "wah, tiga tokoh Sket dance sudah kita bicarakan. Tokoh manalagi, Switch-san?"

Switch : "[bagaimana kalau saudara kembar Bossun, Tsubaki Sasuke!]"

Himeko : " Wah, boleh juga, Switch!"

Switch : "[Tsubaki diisi oleh Hiro Shimono. Beliau juga mengisi suara Akihisa Yoshii dalam 'Baka and Test-Summon the Beast'. Cukup mencengangkan, kan?]"

Himeko : " biasa aja, tuh!"

Switch : "[kita lihat episodenya. Kau akan membayangkan Tsubaki kalau seperti dia, hohoho!]" (#memasukkan DVD dalam DVD Player)

(#menonton sebentar…)

Bossun : "sifatnya bertolak belakang dari Tsubaki! Tapi suaranya mirip."

Himeko : " aku sudah membayangkan bagaiman Tsubaki bertingkah bodoh sekali seperti dia. Sungguh imut!"

Bossun : (#Sweatdroped) "disini dia disukai 2 cewek sekaligus!"

Switch : "[maa maa maa. Bukankah yang mengisi Akihisa adalah Hiro Shimono bukan Tsubaki? Santai saja.]"

Himeko : " memang susah jadi Seiyuu yah! Mereka harus mendalami peran mereka yang berbeda beda sifat itu."

Sara : " aku salut pada mereka."

Bossun : "aku juga salut sama Momoka. Dia juga berbakat dalam hal itu."

Switch : "[Soal Momoka Kibitsu aku juga punya informasi Seiyuu-nya]"

Sara : " Sasuga Switch!"

Switch : "[Marina Inoue. Umurnya masih 20-an tapi dia sudah mengisi suara banyak tokoh anime. Diantaranya adalah dalam Kuroshitsuji 2, Luca Macken. Adik angkat dari Alois trancy. Sayangnya dia sudah meninggal dalam cerita itu.]"

Sara : "oh iya. dia juga mengisi suara Wataru Tachibana, anak laki laki dari 'Hayate the Combat Butler'. Dia adalah penjual DVD anime. Dia juga tunangan Nagi Sanzenin. Sepertinya."

Himeko : " wah, keren keren! Dia juga bisa bersuara anak laki laki, yah!"

Bossun : " bukankah pengisi suaramu juga pernah memerankan remaja laki-laki, seperti Hayate?"

Switch : "[faktanya, pengisi suara anak laki laki sebagian besar adalah perempuan.]"

Sara : " susah untuk seorang pria dewasa bersuara seperti anak anak, bukan?"

Bossun : " bener juga."

Switch : "[kalian pasti pernah menonton Doraemon dan Nodame Cantabile, bukan?]"

Sara : " Doraemon itu anime yang pertama kali kutonton!"

Bossun : "Nodame Cantabile? Aku belum pernah nonton."

Himeko : " ah, cerita itu keren banget, tahu! Bahkan aku juga terharu sama adegan romance-nya!"

Sara : " Nodame Cantabile, anime bergenre drama-romance menceritakan tentang Chiaki Shinichi dan juniornya, Noda Megumi yang belajar di Paris. Noda adalah seorang Otaku juga. dia seorang pianis, sedangkan Chiaki adalah seorang konduktor."

Switch : "[Tomokazu Zeki adalah orang yang mengisi suara Chiaki Shinichi. Dia juga mengisi Suneo Honekawa dari Doraemon.]"

Himeko : " lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sket dance?"

Switch : " [salah satu tokoh anime kita juga diisi oleh Beliau. Dia adalah…]"

Bossun : " siapa, Switch?"

Switch : "[cukup berat mengatakannya. Dia adalah… Agata Soujiro, mantan ketua OSIS.]"

Sara : " HEE? aku tidak menyangka kalau Agata-senpai mempunyai suara yang sama dengan sang konduktor Chiaki. Suneo juga."

Bossun : " jelas suara Suneo berbeda jauh dengan Agata! Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau suara Chiaki berkeliaran di sini, iya kan Hime- lho mana dia?"

Switch : "[dia keluar mencari Agata. Kebetulan dia sedang berkunjung ke sekolah ini.]"

Bossun : " segitukah dia mengidolakan konduktor itu? Tapi kan harusnya dia menemui Tomokazu Zeki, bukan Agata-nya!"

Sara : " dia tak mau tahu. Dia sudah mulai menganggap Agata-senpai adalah Chiaki Shinichi. Padahal sifat mereka berdua jauh sekali. Tapi sama sama terkenal."

Switch : "[dia juga mengajak Nakatani-san yang mengidolakan tokoh itu juga."

Bossun : "Nakatani-san juga?"

Sara : "kita lanjut ke Asahina Kikuno! Yang mengisi suaranya adalah Yuu Kobayashi. Beliau juga mengisi suara pemain antagonis Daphne dalam 'Fairy Tail'"

Bossun : " itu anime favoritku! Bukankah Daphne si maniak naga yang juga menjual sosis untuk diet, yah?"

Switch : "[tepat sekali. Nah, lanjut ke Capten!"

Bossun : " Capten? Pasti seru sekali! Siapa Seiyuu-nya"

Sara : "kau mulai tertarik, Bossun-san. Dia diisi oleh Satomi Satou. Dia juga mengisi tokoh dari Kamisama Kiss yaitu Ami Nekota. Dia gadis mungil berasa strawberry. Kalau di SMU Kaimei, dia mirip sekretaris OSIS, Hani Usami."

Himeko : "aku kembaliii!"(#membawa Poster)

Bossun : " apa itu?" (#menunjuk poster)

HImeko : " ini adalah Poster bergambar Chiaki Shinichi. Aku menyuruh Agata untuk mendatangani posternya."

Sara : " tapi bukannya tanda tangan Agata berbeda dengan Seiyuu-nya? bahkan Chiaki?"

Bossun : "kasian Agata. Dia pasti bingung. Tapi sepertinya dia senang punya fans."

Himeko : " ah, masa bodoh! Yang penting aku sudah mendapat tandatangannya"

Switch : "[Out Of Character, maybe]" (#Sweatdroped)

Himeko : " sekarang sudah sampe mana? Pojok yang lama ini semakin seru!"

Switch : "[ kita sedang membicarakan seiyuu dari Capten. Satomi Satou.]"

Himeko : "wah aku penasaran seiyuu-nya mengisi tokoh mana lagi!"

Switch : "[Satomi Satou juga mengisi Ritsu Tainaka, tokoh dari K-on. Dia ketua klub music ringan dan seorang drummer. Dia juga mengisi suara Wendy Marvel dari Fairy Tail. Tak lupa dengan Eru Chitanda, tokoh utama perempuan dalam Hyouka. Anak petani kaya yang jenius dan sangat peduli akan banyak hal. Dia ketua klub klasik.]"

Bossun : " kau terlalu cepat ngomongnya, Switch. Aku tak dapat menangkap apa yang kau bicarakan."

Sara : "dia bilang kalau pengisi suara Capten juga mengisi suara Ritsu Tainaka dari K-On, Wendy Marvel dari Fairy tail, dan Eru Chitanda dari Hyouka."

Himeko : " HEEE! Dia terkenal sekali! Dia juga mengisi suara Ritsu yang terkenal usil."

Switch : " [dia terkenal sebagai pengisi suara tokoh drummer tersebut]"

Bossun : " dia pengisi suara Wendy Marvel? Tidak mungkin!" (#keluar dari ruang klub)

Himeko : " woi! mau kemana, Bossun?"

Sara : "Mungkin ingin membawa capten."

(#Bossun kembali membawa Capten ke ruang klub. Capten masih memakai seragam Softball-nya)

Bossun : " Capten! Bersuaralah seperti Wendy!"

Capten : " siapa itu Wendy?"

Switch : "[Wendy Marvel dari Fairy tail mempunyai seiyuu yang sama sepertimu.]"

Sara : " aku tak menyangka kau memiliki keahlian bermain Drum!"

Himeko : " Capten! Katakan 'Watashi Kininaimatsu' seperti Chitanda!"

Switch : "Ritsu Tainaka dan Eru Chitanda juga mempunyai Seiyuu yang sama."

Bossun : " Sasuga, Capten!"

Switch : "[kata-kata itu hanya untukku!]"

Capten : " tapi yang hebat bukan aku, tapi mereka. Hanya saja seiyuu kami sama."

Himeko : "tapi bisakah kau bersuara seperti Chitanda?"

Capten : " Bisa! Aku bahkan baru menyadari seminggu yang lalu."

Bossun : "wah, bagus tuh! Coba, Capten!"

Capten : " Watashi Kininaimatsu!"

Switch : "[Keren!]" (#mematikan alat rekamnya)

Bossun : " kau merekamnya, lagi?!"

Switch : " [sebenarnya Tomokazu Sugita juga mengisi suara pemimpin klub penyiar dalam Hyouka. Cuma muncul saat episode 16]"

Sara : " oh iya! Saotome Roman juga diisi oleh Satomi Satou!"

Switch : "[bukankah Ai Kayano? Dia pengisi suara Kana-chan, anggota klub Karuta dalam Chihayafuru dan Mayaka Ibara anggota klub manga dan klasik dalam Hyouka.]"

Sara : "eh gomen. Maksudku. Seiyuu dari Saotome Roman juga mengisi suara sahabat Chitanda, Mayaka Ibara. Hehehe"

Switch: "[Mereka berdua juga berduet dalam sebuah lagu. Contohnya Kimi ni Matsuwaru Mystery. Coba kalian berdua menyanyikan lagu itu!]"

Bossun : "berdua?"

Roman : "dengan senang hati! Aku harap pangeran bisa mendengarku."

Himeko : "woah! Roman! Sejak kapan kau disini!"

Roman : " aku ikut Pangeran saat membawa Takahashi-san ke sini. Kilau!"

Bossun : "aku bahkan tak menyadari itu."

(# Roman dan Capten menyanyikan lagu Kimi Ni Matsuwaru Mystery, Switch sudah memegang alat perekam suara. Sedang Sara sangat menikmati lagunya karena memang lagu kesukaannya, Bossun dan Himeko menganga(?))

(#lima menit kemudian… Roman dan Capten pamit keluar ruang klub)

Sara : "suara mereka bener bener mirip seperti di hape-ku."

Himeko : " tapi sekarang acara ini didominasi oleh anime lain. SKET dance makin hilang karena ini."

Switch : "[yo! Kita bicarakan Shinzou Takemitsu dan J-son-Sensei!]"

Bossun : "kenapa harus mereka berdua?"

Sara : " Kenta Miyake, pengisi suara Shinzou juga mengisi suara Klaus dalam Hayate the Combat Butler. Klaus adalah bapak tua yang bekerja di mansion keluarga Sanzenin."

Switch : "[Juga Junichi Son diisi oleh Jourouta Kosugi (?) juga mengisi tokoh Tama, macan putih besar yang bisa bicara adalah hewan peliharaan keluarga Sanzenin yang manja.]"

Bossun : " He? Aku bener bener tidak percaya!"

Himeko : " Shinzou jadi kakek kakek? Tapi memang suaranya lebih mirip pria tua. Hahahaha!"

Switch : "[sekarang kita akan lanjut ke anime yang cukup tekenal, 'Bleach"!]

Sara : " mungkin kalian berdua tidak percaya. Tapi sebenarnya banyak pengisi suara SKET dance mengisi suara di 'Bleach'. Cuma kita tidak bisa menyebutnya satu per satu."

Switch : "[contohnya Rukia Kichiki. Gadis cantik ini diisi oleh Fumiko Orikasa. Beliau juga mengisi suara Reiko Yuuki di anime ini."

(#hening sejenak, sekitar 2 menit)

Himeko : " Switch. Coba kau ulang lagi."

Switch : " [Rukia Kuchiki adalah Shinigami dari Bleach yang mempunyai Seiyuu yang sama dengan Reiko Yuuki, Fumiko Orikasa."

(#hening sejanak, sekitar 3 menit)

Himeko+Bossun: "TEE HEEE?!"

Sara : " setelah aku dengar baik baik suara mereka berdua, memang mirip!"

Bossun : " aku lebih memilih Rukia dibanding Yuuki. Dia lebih cantik dan keren!"

Himeko : " dan tidak menakutkan seperti Reiko"

Switch : " [tapi aku lebih suka Yuuki berdandan cantik di suatu episode.]"

Sara : " Cieee… ada yang suka, nih!"

Switch : "[aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau dia cantik saat itu. Tidak lebih!]"

Himeko : "yayaya! Switch! Lanjutin aja dech daripada buang buang waktu."

Switch : "[salahkan pada Sara!]"

Sara : " kalau tidak digubris tidak apa, kok!"

Bossun : " sudah sekitar 2600-san karakter di fic ini."

Himeko : " Masih berapa karakter lagi? Masih banyak, kah?"

Sara : "tidak , mungkin tinggal 5 karakter."

Switch : " [para penggemar Bleach juga tahu si botak Ikkaku Madarame, bukan? Noboyuki Hiyama adalah orang yang mengisi suara tokoh itu. Guru kita, Yamanobe Kunio-sensei juga diisi orang yang sama. Beliau juga mengisi tokoh Makoto Kyogoku dalam Detective Conan. Mungkin yang menyukai anime itu tahu.]"

Himeko : " Haaa?"

Sara : "Ikkaku Madarame adalah tokoh yang keren. Yang paling kusuka saat aku menonton episode terakhir Bleach 4. Saat itu tumbuh sehelai rambut saja di kepalanya. Itu lucu!"

Bossun : "Makoto Kyogoku juga keren."

Switch : " [kalian tahu anime yang baru baru ini ditayangkan, Coppelion?]"

Sara : " Oh! Anime bergenre Sci-fi? Itu keren sekali. Apalagi aksi Ibara-senpai!"

Switch : "[tapi aku bukan membicarakan dia. Yang kita bicarakan adalah tokoh Aoi Fukasaku, salah satu rekan tim-nya. ternyata Agata Saaya juga diisi oleh orang yang sama, Kana Hanazawa orangnya."

Himeko : " gadis itu, kah?"

Bossun : " ya.. sama sama ceria lah!"

Switch : " [selanjutnya kita bicarakan teman kita, Sugihara Teppei. Seperti yang kita ketahui di episode 26 dia diisi oleh orang yang sama dengan Shinpachi Shimura dari Gintama, Daisuke Sakayuchi]"

Himeko : " yah, kita memang sudah tahu. Dan mereka juga berkacamata, bukan?"

Sara : " sekarang kita lanjut ke Tn. Baik Hati dari kelas 2-C, Takaaki Uchida!"

Himeko : "emang apa yang special dari dia?"

Switch : "[Shinosuke Tachibana adalah pengisi suaranya. Beliau juga mengisi suara Soma Asman Kadar dari Kuroshitsuji dan Tomoe, _Fox Yokai_ yang tampan dari Kamisama Kiss.]"

Sara : " aku tidak menyangka kalau orang India itu diisi oleh orang yang sama dengan Uchida!"

Himeko : "emang seperti apa dia?"

Switch : "[kita lihat video berikut. Ini adalah Kuroshitsuji 2 episode 5]" (#memasukkan DVD)

Bossun : " ternyata kau punya semuanya Switch!"

Himeko : " tapi para readers hanya bisa membaca dialognya, bukan?"

Switch : "[aku memang sudah mempersiapkan bahannya untuk pojok yang satu ini]"

Sara : "aku nggak sabar melihatnya"

**Kediaman Alois Trancy…**

**Soma : CIEL! (#memeluk Ciel sambil nangis)**

**Lau : Oh?**

**Soma : (#menangis bombay) Ciel… Ciel..!**

**Ciel : Siapa kau ini! lepaskan aku! (#berusaha melepaskan diri)**

**Soma : Apa yang kau katakan? Kau… kau… **

**CIel : kubilang lepaskan!**

**…**

**Agni : Permisi. Dia adalah pangeran dari kerajaan Bengal, penerus ke-26. Namanya adalah Soma Asman Kadar.**

**Ciel : lantas mengapa dia menangis melihatku?**

**Soma : Ciel! Akhirnya kita bisa ketemu! (#berusaha memeluk Ciel tapi ditahan Agni)**

**Agni : dia hanya terharu bisa bertemu langsung dengan pemilik perusahaan Phantom. Mainan buatan perusahaan Phantom adalah benda langka di Negara kami.**

**Soma : kenangan kita tidak akan pernah hilang!**

**Agni : mainan itu memiliki kenangan antara Pangeran dengan teman baiknya! (Ciel).**

**Soma : Apapun yang terjadi, pertemanan kita…**

**Agni : orang itu adalah sahabat yang penting bagi Pangeran. Dan orang itu… dan orang itu…(#mulai menangis) KASIAN PANGERAN! (#memeluk Soma)**

**Soma : AGNI! (#Membalas pelukan Agni)**

**Sebastian : Menyusahkan **

**…****..**

Bossun : "Are'! kenapa dia yang disini lebih lebai, yah? Kalau Uchida kan pemalu banget!"

Switch : " [namanya juga peran. Yang mengisi kan Shinosuke Tachibana, bukan dia. Mereka hanya bersuara hampir sama"

Himeko : " tapi samar samar aku membayangkan Uchida seperti itu…"

Sara : " me too. Tapi perannya dalam Kamisama Kiss juga keren! Tomoe saat menjadi kecil. Kawaii!"

Switch : "[Selanjutnya Hani Usami. Dia diisi oleh Yuka Iguchi. Dia juga mengisi karakter Sherry Blendy dan saudaranya Chelia Blendy dari Lamia Scale dalam Fairy Tail. Dia juga mengisi suara Ruri Tsugumi dari Hayate The Combat Butler : Can't Take My Eyes Off You. Dia adalah orang yang mengaku adik dari Nagi Sanzenin untuk mendapatkan black camellia.]"

Bossun : " ternyata Usami cukup terkenal juga disana."

Himeko : " Seiyuu nya kalee!"

Sara : " Sa! Yang terakhir adalah…. Kaoru Yagi, anggota klub Penyiar! Dia diisi oleh Kaori Nazuka. Beliau juga mengisi suara Eureka dalam Eureka Seven!"

Switch : "[akhirnya selesai juga! Fyuuh!]"

Himeko : "aku juga tidak menyangka kalau pengisi suara tokoh tokoh terkenal juga mengisi tokoh anime disini!"

Bossun : " tapi sepertinya yang mendominasi acara ini adalah Switch dan Sara. Kami berdua hanya ber-'ooooh' ria. Bagaimana kapan kapan kami yang mendominasi pojok ini?"

Himeko: " Aku aku! Pojok selanjutnya adalah 'Rasa-Rasa Pelocan'! Gimana, seru, kan? "

Switch : "[kalau begitu kau saja yang mengisi acara ini. aku tidak ikut]"

Bossun : "aku juga. aku yakin pembaca bakal lari jika kau menyebutkan rasa permen itu."

Himeko: " Haah.. kalian benar juga. aku tak boleh egois." (#pundung)

Switch : "[ terima kasih atas partisipasinya, Sara-san.]"

Sara : " sama-sama, Switch! Aku senang bisa diundang kesini untuk ikut serta meramaikan!"

Himeko: " sudah hampir 4000 karakter kita habiskan di fic ini!"

Bossun : "ah, ternyata pojok ini lama sekali seperti 1 episode, yah! Selesaikan, Switch!"

Switch : "[Hohoho, tak terasa sekitar 1 episode menemani hari kalian. Saya Kazuyoshi Usui alias Switch]"

Himeko : " Saya Hime Onizuka alias Himeko"

Bossun : "dan Saya Fujisaki Yusuke alias Bossun pamit undur diri."

Sara : " sampai jumpa di Pojok Sket Dance berikutnyaa!" (#melambaikan tangan)

(#BLAZT!)

**Bossun : akhirnya selesai juga!**

**HImeko : ternyata pojok kali ini lebih seru dari biasanya!**

**Switch : [semuanya berjalan dengan lancar!]**

**Himeko : kalau gitu kau kirim videonya sama producernya, Switch!**

**Bossun : lho katanya ini Cuma fanfic?**

**Switch : [tapi aku juga merekamnya]**

**Bossun : Kalau begitu tidak sia-sia aku menata rambutku, hahaha!**

**Switch : [sial!]**

**Himeko : ada apa, Switch?**

**Switch : [file-nya tidak ada!]**

**Bossun : APAA!? Kok bisa, Switch? Bener kau rekam kegiatan kita?**

**Switch : [tidak mungkin! Aku sudah merekamnya! Oh, tidak.. ternyata aku lupa menekan tombol 'on' di kameranya!]**

**Himeko : kenapa kau seceroboh itu, Switch! (#mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Switch)**

**Switch : [yang tersisa hanya rekaman suaramu dan Capten. Tak lupa nyanyian Capten dan Roman. Tapi itu kerekam memakai alat lain.]**

**Bossun : sekarang percuma saja aku dandan rapi-rapi.**

**Himeko : bukankah dari tadi kau acak-acakan, huh!?**

**Bossun : Urusai! Jangan bilang-bilang di depan readers!**

**-Fin-**

**Tambahan dari Sara : (#muncul depan layar(?) yo Readers! Sedikit menambahkan, nih! Kalau Natsu Dragneel dari 'Fairy Tail' dan mendiang Switch (Masafumi Usui) memiliki Seiyuu yang sama, Tetsuya Kakihara. Aku muncul saat ini karena takut nanti Switch Kazuyoshi sedih.**

**Switch : [aku sudah tahu] (#ikut muncul)**

**Sara : TEE HEE? (#kaget) I'm very sorry to say that, Switch-san. Gomen-nee!**

**Switch : [Its okay.]**

**-Really fin-**

**Author's Note :**

**Syfa-chan balik lagi! Terlalu panjang, yah ==a? aku langsung dapat ide setelah menelusuri karakter mereka di internet. Maaf kalau beberapa karakter seperti Mimorin Unyu, Shinba Michiru, Chu-san, Remi Misora, dll yang tidak kusebutin soalnya takut kepanjangan. Tokoh tokoh disini kusebutkan yang seiyuu-nya juga mengisi tokoh tokoh yang cukup terkenal.**

**Oh iya soal nama OC yang sebenarnya diriku sendiri, Sara Izumi (hehehe) kenapa bukan Syfa aja? karena Sara mempunyai unsure inisial namaku, SAR! Jadi OC diriku sendiri namanya bisa berubah tergantung fic-nya.**

**Ini dibuat MultiChapter, kok! tapi untuk Updatenya lama sekali pastinya.**

**RnR? **


End file.
